I'm gonna hold you as long as you will let me
by iterans
Summary: Prompt: he's drunk and she has to take care of him.


She rushes to the door, the bell ringing insistently. In the 15 seconds her bare feet take to go from her bed to the doorway she counted a total number of 3 people who could be standing on the other side of the wall.

He is none of them.

"Harvey?" She's pretty sure her voice showed how he has completely caught her off guard. And as if it wasn't enough, her face isn't really hiding anything.

He's slumped, one hand on the wall to keep himself steady, "Hey."

"Harvey, what are you doing here?" She starts to get pissed: as much as it's his fault she's not getting her sleep, he'll still want her to be at work on time the next day.

He attempts a smile, "I don't know." His voice is a little slurred and she can tell he's had a few more drinks than usual.

She groans, "Go. Home."

"Donna," his pleading eyes are not something she's used to see, "let me in."

She doesn't know when they became _this_ but he has been showing this weird behavior more and more since Mike left (_and Dana Scott threw away his feelings and moved on_).

"No, go home."

"There's someone in there?" There's a hint of curiosity in his voice and she can swear he seems almost vulnerable when he asks that.

"No," her eyes widening, "there's no one."

He visibly relaxes and smirks, "Then what's the problem?"

She laughs because, even drunk, he's still a pain in the ass.

She spreads the door open, "Get in here before I change my mind."

His smirk widens and that's almost enough to convince her to send him home.

* * *

He slumps on the couch in her living room and watches her going towards the kitchen.

She comes back a few seconds later with two glasses of water in her hands, "Here."

He takes one and drinks but keeps staring at her. "I love your hair," he blurts it out.

She chuckles. "Well, you better, they're amazing."

He won't tell her that, indeed, every part of her body is amazing. His inhibitions are low enough to make him stand at her door in the middle of the night but not to admit that lately he's been thinking about her a lot.

She feels the tension growing and the increasing need to say something.

"Come on Harvey, let's get you to bed."

She helps him standing up on his feet, his arm slumped around her shoulder.

"Donna,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She wants to say she's just doing this because he has no one else to turn to and she's his only chance, just to annoy him. _(The truth is that there's this part of her doing cartwheels because, despite his drunkenness, he still came to her.)_ The certainty that a morning after hangover will be enough of a punishment stops her from saying that.

He lets himself fall on the bed and she helps him out of his shoes and suit. When he's left in nothing but his boxers and undershirt she steps back and sighs, sleeping on the couch isn't what she had planned for the night.

The second she turns, he speaks again.

"Donna," his words are still slurred, his eyes still closed, "don't go." He lightly pats on the bed with his right hand.

She bites her lower lip wondering about what she's supposed to do. Sharing the bed with an almost naked Harvey wasn't in her plans either.

He opens his eyes for a second, "C'mon."

As she settles next to him, speechless, she thanks the fact that she's wearing a pajamas and not some see-through nightgown or things like that.

She decides she's getting out of there as soon as sleep overcomes him anyway.

He moves closer and throws an arm on her body, pinning her to the bed.

She stills, his actions catching her by surprise, "Har-"

He takes one of her hand, "Shhh."

He falls asleep with her stomach as a pillow, her fingers massaging his hair, her other hand still firm in his.

When his breath slows down, she removes her hand from his hair. She stares at him and can't help but think how he looks so different right now. As a second thought, spending the night in the same bed with a slightly drunk Harvey is not the worst thing that could have happened to her.

* * *

He wakes up to an empty bed and a very bright room. His head is aching but it doesn't take much to put things together and remember the night before.

On the nightstand there's some water, an Advil and a note in her neat writing. 'Last night was fun, we should do that again soon.'

He smiles.

He remembers the feeling of her fingers moving through his hair vividly.


End file.
